Maktub: Porque todo sucede por una razón
by Weasleyweasel22
Summary: Hermione fue la primera del trío en besar a alguien, luego le siguió Harry y, por último, Ron. ¿Habrá tenido éste alguna razón para esperar tanto tiempo? Averiguemoslo...


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece. Son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

Traicionado

La rabia invade cada partícula de mi ser, siento como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro y volar el castillo en mil pedazos. Tal vez parezca egoísta, o mejor dicho es egoísta, de mi parte sentirme así; ya que simplemente somos amigos y no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti.

Más tarde me sentiré culpable, lo sé. Pero ahora nada importa; cada persona que se cruza en mi camino es un estorbo y la aparto como tal sin siquiera escuchar sus maldiciones. Tengo demasiados problemas como para detenerme a pensar en los demás.

—Arroz con leche —mi voz sale como el rugido de un león furioso y eso no me sorprende. La Dama Gorda se hace a un lado con el entrecejo fruncido, a la vez que susurra un irritado: "¡Irrespetuoso!".

Las palabras de Ginny aún resuenan en mi cabeza como la peor de las torturas. Subo las escaleras a toda prisa, casi corriendo. Por suerte la habitación está vacía. Me tiro de lleno sobre el colchón y me encierro entre los doseles. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? ¿Llegar a pensar que justamente tú, la chica más inteligente de todo el colegio, podría fijarse en mí? No hay duda de que soy la persona más estúpida que haya existido.

Los sucesos de hace unos minutos atrás siguen proyectándose en mi mente a pesar de que hago todo lo posible por evitarlo. Sacudo la cabeza, cierro los ojos con fuerza y largo un gran y profundo suspiro; no sirve de nada, la escena se sucede una y otra vez sin control...

—_¡Tú eres el único que piensa que está mal Ronald Weasley! ¡Y eso es porque nunca has besado a nadie! —las palabras de Ginny son puñales, aunque ella no se de cuenta. Su expresión colérica y la voz firme, no hacen más que provocarme —. Harry se besó con Cho y Hermione con Krum..._

Continúa hablando, pero yo ya no la escucho. ¿Por qué tenía que decirme eso? En el fondo lo sabía, pero prefería pensar que eran suposiciones mías nada más.

Lo peor de todo es que Ginny está en lo cierto, yo nunca he besado a nadie; mas eso no es lo que me enoja, lo que me molesta es que hable sin saber toda la verdad. Ella cree que soy un "perdedor", que jamás alguna chica se ha fijado en mí... ¡Si supiera lo equivocada que está! Todavía recuerdo cuando estábamos en cuarto año y Hanna Abbott se me acercó para decirme que le gustaba y preguntarme si quería ir al Baile de Navidad con ella. Obviamente le dije que lo sentía, pero que me gustaba otra persona. Todos pensaban que era Fleur (y no voy a negar que su belleza me dejo hipnotizado durante mucho tiempo), pero en realidad eras tú.

Y ahora aquí estoy, tendido en la cama con los puños fuertemente apretados, a tal punto que comienzan a perder el poco color que ya de por sí tienen. No debería enojarme contigo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Soy yo el que tardó demasiado. Y, sin embargo, si te viera ahora mismo, sé que te gritaría y descargaría sobre ti toda la furia que llevo dentro.

Era de suponer, debo ser el único chico de mi edad que, ha pesar de haber tenido oportunidades, no ha besado a nadie. No es que sea algo sumamente importante, pero aún así me hiere el orgullo. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando cuando le hice esa estúpida promesa a mi madre? ¡Debí haber cruzado los dedos! O mejor aún, ignorarla. Al parecer hoy no es mi día de suerte, ya que aquella embarazosa conversación se presenta en mi mente una vez más...

_El día lluvioso, tan típico del lugar a pesar de estar en verano, no se prestaba para salir a pasear. Es así que el aburrimiento me obligaba a dar vueltas por la casa sin saber qué más hacer._

—_Ronald, ¿quieres quedarte quieto por un segundo? —me reprendió mi madre, apartando la vista del periódico un momento. _

_Tras bufar por enésima vez me dejé caer en el sofá y me dediqué a observarla. Luego de un rato alejó definitivamente el ejemplar de ese día de El Profeta y lanzó un sonoro suspiro._

—_Ven —dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba. Yo la miré desconcertado, sin moverme de mi lugar —. Si estás tan aburrido ayúdame con las tareas de la casa —una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios al comprobar mi expresión de terror. No había nada que odiase más que las tareas._

_Finalmente la seguí a la cocina. Preparamos dos tazas de humeante té de hierbas y comenzamos a beber en silencio. _

—_¿Me dirás que te pasa Ron, o tendré que adivinarlo? —la pregunta me tomó desprevenido, por lo que casi se me cayó la taza de las manos._

—_¿De que hablas, mamá? —pretendí sonar lo más indiferente posible, pero es difícil engañar a Molly Weasley. _

—_De que te noto raro hijo. Estás molesto por algo e intuyo que tiene que ver con alguna chica —sonaba tranquila, y eso era lo que más me incomodaba. Era verdad, estaba muy enojado con alguien pero no iba a admitirlo, y mucho menos a mi madre._

—_¡No me pasa nada, mamá! —mi voz salió un poco más alta de lo que hubiera querido._

—_No me hable así, jovencito —la reprimenda no tardó en llegar, por supuesto —. Recuerda que yo también tuve trece años —agregó tras dar un pequeño sorbo —, y pasé por los mismos problemas por los que tú estás pasando ahora._

_Guardé silencio durante unos minutos, que se hicieron eternos, ante la exhaustiva mirada de mi madre clavada en mi frente. El sonrojo no tardó en hacerse presente, tiñendo mis mejillas y haciendo que mis orejas desapareciesen entre tanto cabello rojo. _

—_Yo... es cierto, estoy molesto con alguien, mamá —las palabras no fueron más que un susurro, pero perfectamente audible. Continuaba con la cabeza gacha, revolviendo el té con la cuchara. _

—_El primer paso es la aceptación. ¿Algo más que quieras contarme? —alcé la vista y me encontré cara a cara con una sonrisa cálida, que invitaba a cualquiera a confesar sus más íntimos secretos._

—_Yo... hace unos días recibí carta de Hermione —al pronunciar su nombre lo hice con rudeza, pero mi madre no se sorprendió —, me reprendió por cosas que no vienen a caso, esto me hizo enfadar, porque siempre me reprende —se limitó a asentir, indicándome que continuara —. Entonces, le respondí de "mala manera" como ella dice, y una carta llevó a la otra... _

—_Y esa es la razón de tu enojo —terminó la frase por mí. Suspiró cansada, como si supiera de antemano lo que le acababa de contar —. Ronald, no debes enfadarte con los demás, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de tus discusiones con Hermione. Es con ella con quien tienes que hablar._

—_¡No pienso disculparme si es eso a lo que te refieres!_

—_Está bien, no te disculpes —la respuesta realmente me sorprendió, yo me esperaba un largo discurso de esos que sólo las madres saben dar —, pero —era demasiado bueno para ser cierto —, ten en cuenta, como ya te he dicho, que la aceptación es el primer para toda mejora._

—_No tengo nada que aceptar, mamá._

—_Hijo —dijo con paciencia —, no creas que no he visto como la miras, como hablas de ella cuando no está presente. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que la quieres._

—_Claro que la quiero, es mi amiga —respondí luego de unos instantes, con voz temblorosa._

—_Si tú lo dices —comentó mientras se ponía de pie y juntaba las tazas vacías —. Deben ser sólo impresiones mías, no me hagas caso._

_Me dispuse a abandonar el lugar y reanudar mi paseo por la casa, cuando la voz de mi madre se alzó nuevamente._

—_Ron, espera —volví sobre mis pasos, aún en silencio —. Lamento si te he incomodado, pero tengo una pregunta más para hacerte — me limité a asentir de manera torpe —. ¿Ya has besado a alguien, hijo?_

_No me sonrojé más, porque era imposible, aunque eso no impidió que el calor quemara cada parte de mi cara, ni que un leve temblor recorriese mi cuerpo. _

—_¡Mamá! —pude articular, ante tal pregunta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionarme algo así?_

—_Ya veo —murmuró más para si misma que para mí. Volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa tan suya y mi abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho —. No hace falta que contestes hijo, sólo quiero que me prometas que cuando llegue el momento lo harás porque verdaderamente quieras hacerlo. _

_No sabía que hacer, parado allí, en el medio de la cocina, entre los brazos protectores de mi madre y escuchando cosas que ningún adolescente quisiera escuchar. _

—_Muchas veces hacemos cosas porque la sociedad misma nos impulsa a hacerlas —se despegó unos centímetros para verme a los ojos —, pero las opiniones de terceros no importan, siempre y cuando estemos en paz con nosotros mismos —me soltó del todo y se quedó allí parada, esperando que yo dijera algo._

—_Eh, está bien mamá. Como tú digas —no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir. Nunca fui de esas personas que demuestran con facilidad lo que sienten o piensan. Con las manos en los bolsillos, me alejé a paso lento, sin ser detenido. Me quedé apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta, viendo como terminaba de secar las tazas y las guardaba, y entonces, quizás de manera inconsciente, le dije:_

—_Mamá, ¿cuántos hombres te han besado? —en seguida me arrepentí, ¿en que diablos estaba pensando? Contra todo pronóstico, mi madre siguió con lo que se encontraba haciendo y, mirándome fijo a los ojos respondió: _

—_Dos —no se porqué, pero me costó creerle, siendo sincero, esperaba un número más... alto —, ya que nunca compartiría tal demostración de amor, con alguien a quien no amase._

_Eso sí que me sorprendió. Despegué mis labios para agregar algo, pero ella fue más rápida._

—_Ni sueñes que te diré quien fue "el otro"._

_Ambos reímos con ganas y acordamos que aquella conversación sería nuestro secreto; me contó que también había hablado con cada uno de mis hermanos, pero que ninguno le había hecho caso. Esa fue la razón por la que le prometí que yo sí lo haría._

Y, efectivamente, no he roto esa promesa, hasta ahora...

Porque ya no importa nada, esperé mucho tiempo a que las cosas sucedan, ya que, como mi madre siempre dice, "todo se da a su tiempo", pero me cansé.

Molly Weasley no es más que una exagerada, eso es lo que es. ¿Qué hay de malo en hacer lo que los demás hacen? Simplemente tengo que salir de aquí y besar a la primera chica que se me cruce, ¡y asunto resuelto!

Pero, antes mejor me doy una ducha, para bajar un poco el calor provocado por la pelea y luego, sí... ¡Al diablo con todo!

* * *

Despúes de largo tiempo sin dar señales de vida, aquí estoy.

Ésta vez vengo a molestar con un short fic (de no más de tres o cuatro capítulos).

En fin, ya saben que se acepta cualquier tipo de críticas, así que no duden a la hora de tirarme tomates.


End file.
